Products, for example, consumer products may comprise one or more benefit agents that can provide a desired benefit to such product and/or a situs that is contacted with such a product —for example hueing and/or suds suppression. Unfortunately, in certain products, for example, fluid products, benefit agents may be degraded by or degrade components of such products before such product is used. Thus, a protection system that protects the components of a product from a benefit agent and provides the desired level of benefit agent at the desired time was needed. Efforts have been made in this area but typically fail to provide the required level of protection and/or benefit agent release profile. In addition, many materials, such as hueing dyes, are liquid materials that are dispersible or soluble in aqueous and organic environments. Thus, such materials cannot be encapsulated by traditional methods. Thus, the need for encapsulated benefit agents that do not damage such products during product storage, yet deliver the desired release profile remains.
Previous attempts to produce encapsulated benefit agents using flow focusing have been made. Such attempts met with limited success as the resulting encapsulated benefit agents were not symmetric, mono-disperse and/or did not have a uniform core shell architecture. Applicants recognized that the source of such problems was unfavorable momentum and mass transfer through the nozzle. Applicants recognized that the judicious selection of fluid viscosity and/or concentration, nozzle flow rate and nozzle characteristics could minimize such problems. Thus, Applicants disclose a process that results in particles that offer the desired protection and release benefits.